the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Matilda of Enkland (2580 - 2670)
Queen Matilda of Enkland (Matilda Louise Anastasia; August 17th 2580 - March 16th 2670) was the Queen of Enkland from 2639, as well as the wife of King George II. Early Life Matilda Gurdle was born on the 17th of August 2580, in Donmerk. Her father was an Enklish astrologist named Sir Alexander Gurdle, and her mother was a member Donish nobiltiy, and grandaughter of King Kakon XII of Donmark, named Lady Anastasia Gurdle. Matilda had 2 younger sister, both of whom married into royalty, becoming Queen of Maykolo and Empress of Suryor. Marriage Matilda first met Prince George of Enkland in 2593. Matilda was 13 and George was 10. At the time, George's father, George, was King of Enkland. As Matilda's sisters had already been betrothed to heirs to vast Kingdoms, her father had arranged with the King for Matilda to regularly meet with the young Prince George in the hopes of the pair falling in love. The plan worked, and George and Matilda were married on the 29th of May 2609. The marriage resulted in the birth of one child, the future King George III. Matilda was known to get on very well with her parents-in-law: the King and Queen. King George saw Matilda as his own daughter, and Queen Marie became a very close friend of Matilda, often accompanying her on state visits. The Queen On December the 4th 2639, Matilda's father-in-law, King George I, died after a 66 year reign, at the age of 86. Matilda's husband was crowned King George II, and Matilda was crowned Queen. Despite her husband not being particularly popular, Matilda was adored by the public. She often visited various towns and villages, and was known to enjoy the countryside, outdoors and simple life. Matilda spent much of her time caring for her elderly mother-in-law, who died at the age of 92 in 2645. Matilda became a grandmother in 2643. Widowhood In October 2648, Matilda's husband, now in his mid-60s, set sail to an island for the wedding of a relation. Matilda was unable to attend as she was ill, and Prince George was on a Royal visit to Xnob. Whilst sailing, a gargantuan storm arose, and the vessel vanished. After 2 weeks of extensive searching, King George II was announced to be deceased, and their son, Prince George, was crowned King George III. Matilda devoted her life to helping widows coping with the loss of their husbands, and founded many charities. Later Life Matilda spent the remainder of her life living in The Great Palace with her family. Despite her lack of public appearances and increasing age, her popularity remained as high as ever. The public celebrations for her 80th birthday boosted her popularity immensely; far higher than that of her son, grandsons or daughter-in-law. Matilda remained healthy until the end, suffering from neither memory loss or even vision impairments. On the 14th of March 2670, Matilda was discovered unable to arise from her bed. Her voice was coarse and weak as she had been calling for someone to come and help her for many hours. By the 16th, her health deteriorated. When told that her grandson, Prince Geoffrey, was to be married she reportedly said "Oh, what blessed news!" - her last words. At roughly 8:08 AM on the 16th of March 2670, Matilda died - 5 months and 1 day before her 90th birthday. Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Enkland Royal Family Category:Ancestors of King Charles of Enkland Category:Kings and Queens of Enkland Category:Descendants of Lord George of Enkland Category:Queens Category:Donish